


An Unexpected Duty

by Caius



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Sex for duty, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“He really seems to like you!” Rodimus had said. “It might be our best chance for peace.”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valkyrie_fe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrie_fe/gifts).



> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://caiusmajor.tumblr.com/post/47436173090/prowlish-answered-your-question)

"He really seems to like you!" Rodimus had said. "It might be our best chance for peace."

That was not what Magnus had expected when he had brought his Prime the news of his troubling series of interactions with Cyclonus, but it was not terrible advice. Just...new and different. Like the Prime himself. He nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Great!" Roddy beamed. "I know you can do it!" He clapped a hand on Magnus' shoulder and gave him a look-over that made Magnus heat with pleasure more than embarrassment. "You're one hot hunk of Autobot, no wonder you turned his head. And I know how good you are..." Roddy leaned closer, and Magnus slipped his arms around his waist, hoping to forget the his troubling attraction to Cyclonus for a few breems in the arms of his Prime.

But Magnus would not put off his duty forever, and now that he had permission, even encouragement--battle plans were now deliberately set up to face Magnus off with Cyclonus, and although Magnus had no true idea how to go about seducing someone while fighting battles with him, it seemed that Cyclonus was responding to his attentions nonetheless. Gunshots became ever-so-slightly less deadly, hand-to-hand combat involved more and more...hands, and other things, in intimate places.

Magnus feared he would find himself doing--he wasn't even sure what exactly, how the mechanics would possibly work--in the middle of a battlefield, with Rodimus and perhaps also Galvatron cheering him on. He shuddered to think of it, although the thought of Cyclonus' body over him--under him--next to him?--was not displeasing at all.

Their moment, however, was during a temporary alliance against the Quintessons. Rodimus _winked_ at him as he suggested that Ultra Magnus might join the Decepticon second on a scouting mission, and Ultra Magnus half-expected their shuttle to contain piles of flowers and romantic candles.

It didn't. Mercifully. Although somehow the usual recharge sockets had been replaced by a rather large berth...Magnus looked away from it, and Cyclonus, awkwardly. "How do are we going to do this?" he asked.

Cyclonus, apparently unruffled, was examining the shuttle controls. "Autopilot." he said, briefly. "Fake transmissions. Shoot any Quint that sees us."

"Right," Magnus said. "You will pilot the rest of the way in?" He looked down at Cyclonus' big strong hands on the controls, thinking of those strong hands on _him_ instead, but with no idea how to accomplish that. He couldn't exactly just throw himself at the Decepticon, not during a truce.

"Yes." Cyclonus said. Magnus waited awkwardly, monitoring for treachery and appreciating the Decepticon's skill and beauty as Cyclonus laid in their course and set the autopilot to his satisfaction.

When they were safely on their way, Cyclonus looked at Magnus again, expectantly.

"Cyclonus--" Magnus said. "We have a few hours, um, would you--ah, I mean..." His vocalizer failed him. Rodimus made this look so easy.

Cyclonus was not helpful. "Like to what?" he asked, skeptically.

Magnus took a conversational step back. Apparently he could not be like Rodimus and just ask someone if he wanted to 'face. "I have grown to respect and admire you and believe that you feel the same. Now that we have a chance--without violating our respective loyalties--I would like to...interface with you. If you would have me."

"Of course," Cyclonus said. He stood up, waited expectantly for an astrosecond, and then when Magnus was about to suggest they go to the berth, gave up on waiting and pushed Magnus into the wall with a hard kiss, burying both hands in sensitive places Magnus remembered him finding in battle--but with much more pleasurable results.

It didn't feel like peace. It didn't feel much at all like interfacing with an Autobot. It was rough and awkward and Magnus felt there were things Cyclonus was expecting of him that he didn't understand and could hardly live up to.

But when Cyclonus finally pushed him down on the berth and rode him, the strength of his body around and above him and the deep vibrations of his engine and his cries of pleasure drove Magnus to match him thrust for thrust, taking advantage of Cyclonus' first overload to roll them over, leaning forward to lick and nibble Cyclonus' antennae to bring Cyclonus to another overload before Magnus gave into his first.

Unlike Rodimus, however, Cyclonus wasn't going to be satisfied with the score uneven; and Magnus found himself sprawled out on the berth, stroking the antennae appreciatively as Cyclonus' tongue did things to Magnus' valve that no one else had ever bothered to try. _Does he do this for Galvatron_ , Magnus wondered, and then for a moment didn't think of anything else, not even duty, except the metal in his hands and the mouth between his legs.

After overload, Cyclonus allowed himself to be pulled up into Magnus' arms. "That was very pleasurable," Cyclonus said. "As I would expect from a warrior of your caliber."

"It was for me, too," Magnus said. "If only we could fight side by side more often."

Cyclonus shrugged and disengaged. "We have our duties, Ultra Magnus. I would not expect you to forget."

"Never," Magnus said, cleaning off the mess of a duty well done.


End file.
